A New Journey
by thunderslightning
Summary: A forgien exchange student shows up at hogwarts, what will happen? Will sparks fly? RR
1. Train ride Chemistry

Date: January 12, 2005

Time: 8:38 pm

Train Ride Chemistry

Series: Your stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Good bye Mum!" Julia says while hugging her tightly.

"You behave now, Jules." Says her mom, letting go of her at last

"I will, don't worry so much, 'kay?" Julia replies.

"Alright, now have fun!"

"Bye Mum"

And with that she boarded the train. Excited, she had to find a compartment to sit in. _Full… full… full… half full… Jesus, are there no compartments not too empty?_ Julia thought to herself. _Oh, here's one! _She opens the compartment door and sticks her carry-on bag near the window, and plops down next to it. **Sighs** _Well, I'm sure I will meet some one, maybe even a couple of people. _

Just as if this thought traveled outside the compartment, a sudden tapping on the door interferes with her day dreams. As she snap out of it, she realizes some one is at the door.

"Yes?" Julia says.

"Yeah, hi. Um, do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full." Says a girl who looks about your age

"No, c'mon in."

"Thanks." Says a boy following the girl.

"No problem, I'm Julia by the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Hermione Granger," says the girl, "and this is Ron," gesturing the boy who had spoken earlier. His hair is flaming red and he has many freckles.

"And I'm Harry" says a boy with messy black hair as dark as the midnight sky and deep, green eyes one could easily find them self lost in.

"Oh sorry Harry!" says Hermione.

"That's ok" he replies.

Hermione sits down opposite of Julia with Ron to her right. Harry sits next to Julia, although, they are sitting closer to each other than Hermione and Ron are. She doesn't seem to mind that much. _Harry's not that bad looking either. Not that bad at all…_

"So, are you the new girl every ones talking about? I mean, I don't believe I've seen you before." Hermione says making Julia snap out of her daydreams yet again.

"Yeah, that would be me," she says

"She's not that bad looking either" Ron mumbled to Harry

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" she asks

Ron's ears turned the color of apples.

"Apparently not," says Hermione causing the two girls begin to snort with laughter.

"Sorry" says Ron

"Oh, don't worry about it. I took it as a compliment," Julia says

"Oh good" says Harry

"Well, anyway, _Harry_ I'm hungry-"says Ron

"Nothings changed there" mutters Hermione

The two girls begin to snort again.

"So, like I was saying, Harry please come with me to get some food" continues Ron

"Sure" says Harry

Harry and Ron get up and leave the compartment. As soon as the door shuts Hermione turns to you.

"Oh my god!" she says

"What?"

"I have never seen Harry look at a girl the way he keeps lookin' at you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have known him long enough to know he likes you,"

"We've only known each other for 20 minutes"

"Yeah, but I'm telling you, he's already hooked"

Meanwhile back in the hall…

"Ron, what's this about? You don't normally go to get food till 12, its only 11:30" says Harry

"Yeah but I had to take you away from her"

"From who?"

"Julia, that's who"

"Why?"

"'Cause you've been staring at her the entire time we've been in that compartment"

"Have not"

"Have too. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like her"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You might as well wear a sign saying 'I like Julia' mate"

"Well, what am I gunna do?"

"Ask her out"

"What?"

"She's been lookin' at you just the same way, she'll definitely say yes."

"But I don't even know her that well"

"But you know her enough to like her"

"True"

"C'mon, let's go back to the compartment"

The compartment door slides open and Julia and Hermione quickly stop talking about Harry.

"Where's your food?" says Hermione

"They didn't even have it prepared yet" says Ron

Ron takes the seat he had before while Harry sits down even closer to Julia than before, so that their pinky fingers are touching. The rest of the train ride they all share stories of their pasts. As they arrive at the Hogwarts Station, a hand grabs Julia's shoulder; she turns around to see…

Ok, I'm leaving for tonight, took me a while to write this but, hey, every story has to hav a beginning, rite? Ok so R/R and tell me what ya think, and gimmie and suggestions/compliments/criticism. Night all!

thunderslightning


	2. Sorting Ceremony

Ok, so I believe I left you guyspeople on a cliffhanger when someone grabs her shoulder, correct? Ok, well here we GO……..…

* * *

As they arrive at the Hogwarts Station, a hand grabs Julia's shoulder, she turns around to see… a huge figure standing behind her!

"Hey Hagrid!" cries Ron

"Hello there Ron, Hermione, Harry," says the giant figure "If yer don't mind, I half to be takin' the first years and Julia Lokken on the boats. I just gotta find her…"

"Did some one say my name?" Julia asks

"Yeah," says Harry "Hagrid needs to take you on the boats to get sorted into your house"

"My… house?"

"There's Gyffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" says Ron

"Yeah you'll see." says Hermione

"But how do I-"

"You'll see Jules. (that's what they started callincalling you on the train)" say Harry putting an arm around her.

"C'mon now Julia, we gotta get goin'" says Hagrid

"Ok, Seesee you guys later!" she says, secretly not wanting to let go of Harry.

Hagrid ushers her and about 100 other new students towards a lake with boats on it. Julia gets into one with 2 other students. One, in front of her, a boy seems to be terrified and is glancing around the other boats. In back ofBehind you is a girl who seems kinda out of it. She is staring off into space, with her eyes unfocused.

They finally reach the enormous castle on the other side of the lake. They all enter through some doors and walk down a hallway. Then a strict looking woman with her hair tied up into a tight bun approached the group of students.

"Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall and welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, you will pass through the doors behind me and will be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Thank you."

She then disappeared behind a set of oak doors. Everyone stood in the hallway, silent and motionless. Moments later, Professor McG (yeah it's an abbreviation) returned.

"We are ready for you now. Follow me" she said and opened the doors fully and revealed an enormous dining room. There are four main tables, each with many students sitting at it; there is one for each house. Julia scans the room for Harry, Ron and Hermione. She sees that they are at the table under the red and gold banners. By this time, everyone has reached the front of the room. Ahead of the group, there is yet another table. This table is full of adults, whom Julia assumes are teachers. On one end of the table, is that giant man, Hagrid. Yet, in the middle is an elderly man sitting on a larger table than the rest of the adults. Julia assumes that he must be important.

"Now when I call your name, you will come up here and sit down. I will put the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Mia Aaron's!" states Prof. McG.

By now, Julia had found her brother and they both glanced nervously at one another.

On and on the list Prof. McG has goes. Finally, there are only two people left, Julia and her brother.

"This year we have two new students from America. Please treat them as you would anyone else. Liam Lockkin!" Prof. McG says.

Julia smiled weakly at her brother as he walked nervously up to Prof. McG. He had a seat and she placed the hat on his head. Almost 10 minutes go by and then…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouts the sorting hat.

Every one cheers while Julia smiled, then realized, she's next.

"Julia Lockkin!" Shouts Prof. McG.

She stumbled up to the stool and take a seat. She places the hat on her head and it slips down past her eyes. Suddenly she can hear a voice inside her head.

"Ah! Another Lockkin! Your brother was difficult, but you seem to be easier. I know exactly where to put you…"says the sorting hat.

* * *

HAHA! I'm leaving you all here! I know, I'm being mean, but I like writing cliffhangers, so deal with it! Lol . c ya all later! And a special thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapters. You guys are the reason why I wrote this! So, r/r people! Thanks!

Thunderslightning


	3. The Feast

Ok I left you guys off where you had no clue as to what house the sorting hat would be putting Julia in, rite? Well if I'm not, too bad!

"Better be…GRYFFINDOR!" exclaims the sorting hat. Julia was able to see again as Prof. McG took the sorting hat off her head. Julia glanced around and realized that she is with Harry, Hermione and Ron. She jumped off the stool and ran over to her new friends. Hermione hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe too well. Ron gave her a friendly pat on the back and then she found herself getting lost in those bottomless green eyes again. She pulled herself out of the trance and she blushed a little and so does Harry.

Prof. McG quickly walks off and disappears behind a door to the side of the adults table, taking the stool and hat with her. Then the older man she saw earlier stood up. "I have a few start of term announcements. First off-"

"Blah blah blah, it's the same things every year." Whispered Ron

"You should still listen Ron" says Hermione

"Lighten up Hermione" replies Ron. She says nothing and turns to face the older man again.

"Who is that man?" she said pointing to the elderly man who is still rambling on

"That's Dumbledore, the headmaster. He's a nice guy, bit old though" say Ron "I'd just wish we could get the food already" she smiled at Ron's last comment.

"…And with that, let the feast, begin..." sayed Dumbledore clapping his hands. Suddenly food appears on all the golden plates in front of everyone. Julia helped herself to a little bit of everything.

_**Later on…**_

"Well, I'm full." Julia said after eating seconds of everything and dessert.

"Me too," said Harry, "Julia, if you want, I can show you where the common room and dorms are."

"Yeah, sure Harry"

"Ok, c'mon then."

"See you guys later!"

"Bye Jules!" replied Hermione

"Fa fee fou fater!" Ron sputtered out

"Ron, please, chew, swallow then talk. Don't try all three at the same time." complained Hermione. Ron just looked at her, and then continued eating again.

"Follow me," said Harry grabbing her hand, making Julia blush with excitment

"Okay…" she said.

_He's holding my hand…maybe it's just till we get out of here…_she thought to herself.

Out of the dinning hall the two ran, still holding hands. Up many flights of stairs the pair ran laughing for no reason the whole way. Finally, they reached a painting of a rather round lady in a pink dress.

"Password please?" she said suddenly.

"Oh right, umm…Fizzing Wizzby?" responded Harry.

The lady moved and there was a doorway. Harry lead her in through it, finally letting go of her hand. Julia found herself in a circular room, with couches and armchairs, and a cozy fireplace. She stared around in astonishment.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't is?" said Harry

"Great? It's Amazing!" Julia exclaimed excitedly. She walked over to the couches and ploped down on one. It moved to fit her body perfectly.

"Umm, the dorms are up the staircase, if you want to see them."

"Yeah" She said getting up. Harry lead her up a spiral staircase. There is a long, vertical hallway to the left and right.

"The girl dorms are down the right, and the boys are down the left."

"Wow, thanks Harry!" Julia said and hugged him. He blushed slightly. "Well, I'm tired, I'm gunna go to bed."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah, good night Harry,"

"Good night Julia,"

And with that she went down the hallway to find her dorm. When she found it and opened the door, she saw 5, 4 poster beds. At the end of all of them, there was a trunk. She found hers and on top of it was her cat's cage. She opened it, and took out Milky Way, her cat. (His fur is white with caramel colored swirls through it.). She got dressed in her pajamas (a pair of sweatpants and a gray camisole) and got into bed. Milky (nickname) curled up by her feet and she drifted into sleep.

Special thanks to:

Gingey

Dragon Sword Master

Ok, chapter 3 is done! What do you think of it? R/R please! Remember, I do respond to all the reviews I receive, unless there is no email provided on your profile. So please do not be upset if I do not respond back, I just could not fine your email!

Thunderslightning


	4. Waking Up

**Ok, I left off where she had just fallen asleep with Milky Way on her bed, right? Good. Anyway, I thought I would be nice and not leave you all on a cliffhanger. So, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Jules…Jules…JULIA!" she heard someone calling her name.

"5 more minutes…"she replied to the voice and curled up in a little ball underneath the covers.

And then she felt a heavy object fall on top of her.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?" she shouted.

"Sorry, but I had to get up some how." said the voice again. She stuck her head out from under the covers. She saw that it was Hermione that had landed on her and was smiling. "C'mon, it's the first day!"

"Urgh…" Julia replied back and pulled the covers back over her head.

_How is it possible to be that energized this early in the morning? _

"Fine, I'll just tell Harry you don't want to go to class with him. C ya Jules!"

"Whoa, what?" she said and jumped out of bed

"Well, Harry was gunna take you to your classes, so you didn't get lost, but, hey, you wanna sleep…"

"Well I'm up now! Lemme just get dressed."

"I'll be in the common room."

" 'Kay" she said and looked in the mirror. _Ugg, my hair is so greasy! I don't have time to shower, god damn it! Well… _She glanced around to make sure no ones around. Then she scrunched up her nose and concentrated really hard. Suddenly, her hair shortened an inch and wasn't greasy. _Good, now for a little bit of make up, and clothes. _She got dressed and did her make up.

She was walking down the spiral staircase when she heard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking. She stopped abruptly when she heard her name being mentioned.

"Julia just came from America" said a male voice. When she thought about it, it was Harry's voice.

"Yeah but she shouldn't be that tired" complained Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, not everyone is a morning person" unmistakably Ron's voice.

"Yeah, maybe she still has jetlag" said Harry.

"But she was tossing and turning, she looked, I don't know, like, scared" said Hermione.

"It was probably just a nightmare. You worry too much 'Mione" said Ron.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Hey guys!" Julia said excitedly, pretending she didn't hear what had just gone on.

"Hey!" they all say at the same time.

"So, class?"

"Yeah, we umm, missed breakfast, so umm, yeah, class first…" says Hermione

"Oh, sorry guys, I, umm, I couldn't find my shoe." Julia said, trying to cover up the fact that she had been sleeping.

"That's ok, what, what do you have first?" asked Harry

"Oh, erm, Potions, with some guy named Snape?"

"Oh man! A Monday morning first off with _Snape!_" cried Ron

"Why, is that bad or something?" she asked worried.

"Or something" muttered Harry

"It's _horrible_" said Ron

"Well, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Well, you'll see…" said Hermione

"Do you guys have it with me?"

"Only I do" Harry replied

"Oh, well, I'm glad I don't have to face this Snape guy by myself, right?" Julia said jokingly.

"That's a good point" Harry said

"Yeah well, we'd best be off, Ron and I have to get all the way to History of Magic, see you later then?"

"Yeah, see yeah Hermione…" she replied

"We better be going too Jules" said Harry, turning to face Julia.

"Oh, where is potions?"

"Dungons" said Harry as the two were stepping out of the portrait hole

"Oh-"

"Don't worry, there aren't too many spiders"

They both laughed and continued talking until they reached a dark classroom. Julia started going towards the front to sit, but Harry pulled her back.

"Sit in the back"

"Why?"

"Trust me"

Harry and Julia found seats in the back, left hand corner. Julia began taking out her cauldron and potion supplies when the door slams. She looked up to see…

* * *

**Sorry guys! I'm tired and I really wanna go to bed, I'll update tomorrow again too, I promise!**

**A special thanks to:**

**Dragon Sword Master**

**Slytherin-gurl-14 **

**To ALL my fans, thank you so much! I'll try to write to you all tomorrow, I just really need some sleepy time! Thanks again!**

**Thunderslightning**


	5. Potions Class

**Ok, now I realize that I haven't updated in quite a bit, and I'm sorry but for the past month my dad moved, and there was no internet for a while. But that's not what's important… what's important is this story that I'm finally able to continue writing! So yeah… here we go...again!**

* * *

"Sit in the back"

"Why?"

"Trust me"

Harry and Julia found seats in the back, left hand corner. Julia began taking out her cauldron and potion supplies when the door slams. She looked up to see…

Julia looked up and saw a man striding past her wearing all black. His hair was much to greasy and he didn't look all to friendly.

"That's why" stated Harry quietly.

"Oh…" said Julia.

"Turn to page 5 of your text books, and for those of you whom are new, I'm professor Snape. And if you think that I will treat you specially because you're new, think again." Prof. Snape, the greasy hair guy said. "We will start our year off by learning about the Pepperup potion. Please copy the notes from the board." And with a wave of his wand, the entire chalkboard was filled with notes.

The class moaned. "For those of you who do not agree with this lesson, you can join me in detention to learn it again." The class fell completely silent.

For the next 45 minutes, the class took notes, read passages and remained quiet, something particularly boring on a Monday. Julia had a question on the reading; She wasn't sure if they were supposed to copy a drawing into the notes or not. Quickly and quietly she wrote on the edge of her parchment:

_Do we copy the drawings or not?_

She silently slid the parchment closer to Harry and gently kicked his foot. It got his attention. She indicated the note and Harry began to write the answer down below her note when suddenly, a voice interrupted his answer.

"Passing love notes are we?" asked Prof. Snape.

"No sir, I was just wondering if we-" started Julia

"Silence. 10 points from Gryffindor for your disruptions, and I will see you in detention on Thursday at 8."

"But sir, if you read the note, you will see she's telling the truth-" Harry said, defending Julia

"Make that 20 points from Gryffindor and I will see you also in detention Potter. Class dismissed."

Harry and Julia silently put their things away and left the classroom. They both had History of Magic next. On the way to the classroom, Julia broke the silence. "I'm really sorry that I got you in trouble, I just meant to ask a question."

"It's not your fault, he's just mean for no reason."

"Oh… well, is History of magic fun?"

"Nope, but the teacher is so stupid you can do anything in his class and he won't notice."

"Well, that's always a plus…"

* * *

**I'm going to stop writing here because, well, its currently 1am where I am and I would actually like to get some sleep tonight. I mite update tom. but if I don't I defiantly will on Sunday, if not both days… sorry it's a bit short!**

**Thunderslightning**


End file.
